My new geranium is a seedling of unknown parentage which was part of a seed collection of wildly pollenated plants which flowered for the first time in 1984 and this plant having been noticed by me because of its new color. Since my discovery of this plant, it has been propagated vegetatively through a series of generations and under controlled conditions for four years thereby demonstrating that its novel characteristics are fixed and that its homogeneity can be assured.